


Good Boy

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Collars, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Dom/sub, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Survivor Guilt, pre-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: “You don’t need to do this, you know.”Natasha’s tone was as even-keeled as usual, even though their circumstances and what had brought them to this moment were not. Her effort to speak so calmly told Steve just how concerned she was.“You won’t hurt me, Nat.”***After the Incident where half the universe's population turned to dust, Steve develops some new coping mechanisms. Natasha is uniquely qualified to help.Square B5 - Sex Toy: Collars





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-sexual light BDSM scene with shades of age and pet play between Nat and Steve. I'm playing around with a follow up/flashback where we see Bucky and Steve using the collar for much less wholesome purposes. Let me know if you'd like to see that.

“You don’t need to do this, you know.” 

Natasha’s tone was as even-keeled as usual, even though their circumstances and what had brought them to this moment were not. Her effort to speak so calmly told Steve just how concerned she was.

“You won’t hurt me, Nat.”

“No, I know, just,” she crossed her arms as she huffed out a breath, “if this is some sort of _punishment_ or humiliation you think you need to take—”

“—does it _look_ like punishment to you? Do you _want_ to humiliate me during the day?”

“... No.”

“Nat,” Steve paused, forcing himself to stay calm. His skin felt like it was about to vibrate off his bones. As if his body was about to break apart and turn to ash —

— Steve needed to get right and fast before he broke something. Or someone. They both knew what he needed; he had been coming to Nat for this steadily since the incident, but Steve didn’t want to bulldoze his friend if she was having second thoughts. 

“Look, if this makes you uncomfortable… I don’t want to put you in a position —”

“— No, Steve, I don’t mind. I’m happy to help. I just want to make sure it’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want,” he replied, stifling a sigh of relief as he sunk down to his knees. 

Whatever hesitation Natasha had shown before seemed to melt at the sight of her friend’s assumed position. Her posture shifted ever so as her tone dropped. 

_Yes_ , Steve thought as he looked up at her. 

“Is that where I asked you to sit, little boy?” 

Steve’s eyes closed, the question soothing the raw edges of his frayed nerves. But it wasn’t enough. Not yet. He opened his eyes and gave a simple shake of the head. 

“That’s what I thought. You want to be a good little boy, don’t you? Good little boys get treats.”

A soft whine vibrated from the back of Steve’s throat in response. 

“Sit over there little boy.” Natasha pointed to a spot just in front of the sofa. It was only a few yards away from Steve, and he could cross the distance in a few steps. But that’s not what he wanted. And that’s not what Natasha was asking. 

Steve shifted his weight until he was on his hands and knees, his tactical gear creating a barrier between him and the ground. A part of him wished he could feel the scrape of the carpet against his knees, but there wasn’t any time for that now. 

_So close_ , he thought to himself as he crawled on his hands and knees to his designated position. 

“Little boy,” Natasha’s warning tone cut into Steve’s thoughts. He froze, his head turning to catch her eyes. Natasha smiled, softening the edges of her words. “Slowly.” 

Steve dropped his head as a tremor shook through his body. Slowing his pace, he resumed the crawl to the couch. Reaching his destination, Steve sat back on his heels, placing his palms atop his thighs and his back to Natasha while he awaited instruction. 

“Good boy. Now I’m going to step into the other room for a minute. I want you to stay exactly where you are. You don’t move until I say so, understood?” 

Steve nodded, his heart picking up its pace. He knew what she was going in the other room for. It’s why he was there, why he had trusted her with such a personal possession after the incident. 

Steve could hear her careful steps behind him as Natasha returned to the room and stood close. He didn’t need to look to know what was happening. The well-oiled leather made a soft sound in her hands as she slipped the buckle open. 

A shaky breath left Steve’s body as he heard the metal lock on the collar bump against the black leather. When Bucky had first brought the collar home, Steve thought the colors harsh, like something a Hydra operative would use. But now, just the thought of the gleaming metal against the dark background was enough to make his heart race. 

“You are such a good little boy, Stevie. And good little boys deserve rewards. Would you like that?” 

The name _‘Stevie’_ shocked Steve’s eyes open. When had she heard that? Bucky only called him that when they were alone in bed, how did she — 

Steve flushed as his eyes welled up and his throat went tight. He was not going to cry. The past few weeks had been filled with enough tears. 

“You came to me so I could give you what you need, right Steve?” Natasha asked above him, her movements halted. 

After a moment, Steve nodded, blinking away any threatening tears. 

“Good. Then let me take care of you. I know it’s not the same, Steve, but let me help you.”

Steve allowed his eyes to drift closed. He trusted Nat. And he shouldn’t be surprised anymore when she knew things. The Black Widow had many talents. 

“Good boy,” she breathed above him. “Good boy, Stevie. Now hold still.” 

Natasha brought down the simple black collar until the lock rested just below Steve’s Adam’s apple, the weight sending a shiver up Steve’s spine. Her hands moved quickly, clasping the buckle at the back of his neck before taking a step back.

The breath Steve didn’t realize he was holding flowed slowly past his lips. Words and thoughts that had been dancing around his head blurred into the background. The smell of the leather kissed his nose and Steve took a deep breath in, hoping that beyond the leather, he could scent something or someone else. 

Natasha sat on the couch in front of Steve’s position on the floor and lightly tapped lightly her thigh.

“Turn around and come here, little boy.”

Keeping his eyes shut, Steve moved so he was facing away from her before slowly easing his head onto her lap. Natasha’s hand slid into his hair and applied gentle pressure. Her nails raked gently through his hair, and Steve softened into the touch. Minutes ticked by like this, and Steve gave over to the sensation as his breathing slowed to a steady, even pace. 

“Good boy,” Natasha praised. “You’re such a good boy, Stevie.”

Steve sighed, imagining that the voice saying his name was deeper and more familiar. 

“It’s not your fault Steve.”

Steve’s eyes sprung open as his body jerked, wanting to pull away from the words, but Natasha’s hand quickly gripped his shoulder, keeping him in place. The grip was firm, but Steve was stronger. But just as he moved to dislodge himself, Natasha leaned down to bring her lips closer.

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay, Steve. It’s okay. Stay with me.”

A big part of Steve wanted to run, wanted to pull away from her words, but as she continued to grip his shoulder, he found himself easing back into her control.

“That’s right, Stevie… I know it’s hard to hear, but none of this is your fault. None of this is your fault. If he were here, he’d say the same thing.” 

Steve let his head fall back into Natasha’s lap, her one arm still gripping his shoulder while the other reached up to scratch gently at his scalp. 

“That’s right. Good boy, Stevie. Good boy.”


End file.
